the dilemma
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: i suck at summeries sorry! please R&R and i'd like feed back and ideas from anyone who read any of my stories -on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**The dilemma**

**Sarah POV**

No one can know me. Was the thought I had when I was getting ready to go back to Becstroux? I pointed my wand up to the sky. A bright light shot out and went through the small town, I once called home away from home. Forks and LaPush will never remember Isabella Mary Swan. I sighed and grabbed my trunk. I walked into the forest were Edward Cullen-flinch- had left me. I undid the spell that hides my identade from the Americans. A man was there "Hello Professor Dumbledore" I said "hello Sarah now shall we go see your cousin?" "Yes, I would love to see Harry again" I said smiling "then we shall, lets head to the Weasley's house where you will stay for the rest of the summer" "yes" I said. He transported my trunk to the Weasley house. Dumbledore offered his arm to me, which I gladly took. He turned on the spot, I felt myself being pressed into a tube. We came upon the Weasley house. "Sarah, I shall leave you here, good bye" "goodbye Professor" I said while ducking under the door. "Sarah's stuff is here! Mum!" Ron's hyper voice sounded from the living room. I stifled my giggle and sat down at the table. "Oh Ronald, I would know when someone like Sarah Black was in my house" said while backing into the room. "Hello , it's good to se' you again" I said. She whipped around "oh, you are here! Ron! Get the family we have a guest! Oh don't forget Hermione!" she yells out the door to Ron. She pulls me into a huge. Ron and the rest of the Weasley children pulse Hermione and Mr. Weasley came in

"I told you she was here! Brilliant now we don't have to go and get her!" "Hello everyone…Weres Harry?" I asked while hugging Hermione. "We're picking him up tomorrow" Bill said. I smiled "Ah Bill so good to see you, I've missed you, Flure will be to if you're at you know what" "aw man! Even Sarah knows?" "Of course I know, I'm the French governor's niece, and no I will not tell you anything Ron" I said smiling.

**Harry POV**

I waited with the Dursleys in the family room. "Where the bloody hell are they!" "Maybe it's travic" Petunia said. Just then I heard a crack come from the fire place. "Harry? Can g place, we have an electric fire" "electric? I've got to see this" "what's taking so long? Sarah's driving me crazy!" "Harry stand back, we're coming in" I took his advice. A good thing too. But so good for Verin.

**Sarah POV**

I couldn't wait any longer. I took some flew powder "number 4 private drive!" I said clearly. I came to a place with a hole for a fire place. I looked and saw Harry, so I walked in "Sarah!" he said pulling me into a hug. "Have you been writing to my dad?" I asked getting out of the hug. "Yep he says hi" I smiled, then looked at Ron "I'm annoying am I Ronald?" I asked angrily at him, my accent made him flinch a bit. Ron looked over "n-no your not annoying at all Sarah" then he noticed my hand still on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, her hand is still on you! You just told her everything I said!" Harry shrugged not really caring. Fred and George came down with Harry's trunk in hand. "Everyone ready? Ok, George you take Harry's trunk with you if you please" "sure, oh, opps" I notice how George dropped the candy on the floor. "There we go, chow" then puff gone. I repressed the felling of anger towards Edward and watched as Ron and Fred disappeared through the fire. I and Harry were going to go through when Dudley's tongue grew big enough to chock him. "You two go!" Harry and I ducked in. "The Berrow!" Harry yells. I grabbed onto him tightly (I never liked flewing) we fell out in the Weasley's kitchen. Fred held out his hands to us, we took them. "How big did it get?" "One foot when I and Harry left" I said reproachfully at him. He laughed and we heard I crack coming from the backyard. "Your going to get it now Fredric" I said. Then I walked into the family room.

**Fred and George POV**

Sarah just got mad at us. For having a bit of fun. Then she said we'd get it now. Then she just left the room. She's good. Dad just walked, he's not pleased.

**Harry POV**

Sarah did the right thing by leaving the room. The boys got yelled at by . came in with a fire poker. I could vaguely hear Sarah's laughter coming from the family room. I walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. I had found Sarah and Bill talking to each other. I knew Sarah had a huge crush on Bill, since she went to greengots in her first year at that French school. I walked into the room and sat beside Sarah. "You're cute when you blush" Bill said. He was flirting with my cousin. I cleared my throat, Sarah jumped. "Oh, hi there Harry" Bill said. "Hi" I replied, watching Sarah blush "hi" she said.

**Sarah POV**

I was so embarrass that Harry had caught me flirting with Bill. I smiled at him "I'll 'elp your mother with dinner" I said leaving quickly. I heard murmming coming from the room, but I ignored it. "Mrs. Weasley do you want help?" I asked popping beside her. "Could you set up the chairs?" "Of course" I said pulling out my wand. I walked out to the back yard to where they were set up. I did not know that I was being watched, I concentrated on chairs. I waved my wand then gave it a quick snap, chairs appeared at the tables. I heard clapping from behind me; I looked over and saw everybody behind me. "Sarah, that was amazing!" "Thank-you Harry" I said. Blushing yet again. I put my wand away and sat down on the grass. Bill asked what was wrong and I said I was a tired. After I got a little rest in I opened my eyes. "Feel better?" "Much" "good, dinners ready" I nodded, Bill offered me his hand, I took it. When our hands touched a spark like shock went through me, I gasped as I heard Bill take in a surprised inhale. "Come on you two, before Ron eats it all" Hermione yells then "Hey!" Ron said. "Coming!" Bill said letting go of my hand and ran over to the table. I sighed and grabbed a seat next to Charlie. Who smiled at me politely, I smiled back. I listened to the many conversations that were going on. I noticed Harry was watching me. I looked at him and mouthed _what?_ He shook his head at me. I shrugged and went back to eating. I heard someone get up from the table and walk away, I assumed whoever it was, got up to get a drink. I felt my chair being pulled back. I snapped my head up to see Bill. He had this look on his face, "Sarah Maria Black, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled "yes" I said tears slipping from my eyes. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss, I kissed him back. I heard cheering, wolf whistling and cat calls from people at the table. We pulled away, I blushed once more. Professor Dumbledore popped in with the Cullens. I got up and pointed my figure at him. My voice rising in ager. "What is the meaning of this Professor Dumbledore!" I yelled at him, my hair and body turning back into Bella Swan. "Bella! Love!" "I'm not Bella! I was never Bella! You idiot! Didn't you notice why I would go places without you! Jasper does!" I yelled at him. I turned back into myself. "You knew? Why do you know and not me? She's my mate!" "Hold it right there Edward. I said. "I was never your true mate! You 'used' me; I thought you of all people would never go so low, I thought you loved me! No! You lied to me and left me in that forest" I said brokenly. Jasper came up and hugged me gently.

**Edward POV**

this girl is Bella but not Bella. How was it that jasper knew the real Bella and not me? I looked at jasper with hate which I'm sure he felt because he flinched. Sarah as she said she called herself looked at me with complete haltered in her eyes. She looked away from me to the rest of my family and gave them a worm welcome back into her life, well except for Alice she gave her the less saver cold shoulder and wasn't talking to her at all. Alice glared at me. "_This is your entire fault Edward! She hates me because of you!"_ her mind screamed at me. I shrugged and backed away from her looks. I turned away from her hoping that I could block her thoughts from mine. _"I'll find away to make her mine again, she's my mate and belongs to me and no one less."_I thought to myself smirking a bit at her. She glared back at me and walked away with a red haired man.

**Bill POV**

Sarah and I walked back into the house, Sarah grabbed some of the already papaered food items and headed back outside for dessert. She looked very angry and a little sad at the same time. I wonder what happened in Forks that made her like this and not the same girl she was before she left in the first place. I felt eyes on me and I looked around. Edward appeared right in front of me. "Stay away from Sarah, she's my mate and not yours to have so back off or pay the consequences" he said. "And if I don't want to stay away from my girlfriend?" I said back. "Then I'll kill you Bill Weasley when you least expect it I'll kill you" he said. I walked around him and outside "_I will never leave Sarah she's my girlfriend not his mate, if it's a fight he wants then a fight he's gets"_ I thought to myself. I walked outside and saw Sarah talking happily to the Cullen's. A girl that looked like a pixy came up to her. "Sarah Please talk to me" she pleaded. "No, non voglio!" she yelled in Italian, wait she knows Italian? "Sarah your being un-fair" the girl said again. Sarah glared at her. "Beh, non e colpa mia che hai lasciato e ora Alice? Avete il libero arbitrio, non c'era bisogno di partire!" she yelled then left.

**Translates ions**

"_**No, non voglio!"- No I don't want to!**_

"_**Beh, non e colpa mia che hai lasciato e ora Alice? Avete il libero arbitrio, non c'era bisogno di**__** partire**__**!"- Well**__** it's**__** not my**__** fault you**__** left now is it Alice? You have free will, you didn't have to leave!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dilemma ch 2**

**Alice POV**

Sarah just yelled at me in Italian! I can't believe she'd do that to me! "_Edward you are an ass! She won't talk to me in English! It's your entire fault!" _I'd yell at him in my head. I walked over to Esum and she hugged me.

**Edward POV**

I saw Sarah and walked up to her. "Hello my Lovely" I whispered to her, she whipped around and glared at me. "Edward hai rovino la mia vita! Spero che il vostro felice! Hai ucciso Bella Swan!" she yelled at me. "Sarah I don't understand Italian" I said to her. She smirled evily "Bene, perche io non ti voglio troppo" she said. "Sarah your being silly" I stated. "Silly sono io? Bene l'amore, lei e un coglione, addio!" she said and marched off. I smirked and fallowed after her. She stopped and talked to a boy with lighting like scare on his head. "Harry have you had any dreams lately?" she asked while holding her shoulder. "Yes, have you?" he asked, she nodded looking furious. She turned around. "L' tuo mi segue? Edward tu e io sono piu! Prendi su te!" She yelled.

**Harry POV**

Sarah was yelling at Edward in Italian. She was pissed to say the least. She glared at him with such hate that she could give a dragon a run for its money. "Come on Sarah, you know you love me, why won't you forgive me?" he said. "_Wow he's full of himself, isn't he?"_ I thought to myself. Sarah rolled her eyes and walks away from him bringing me with her. "Stupid Vampire thinking he can dazzle me into forgiving him again, the idiot, I should ruin his shine silver Volvo and see how he takes it" she mutters while we walked. I wonder what he said to get her in such a bad mood. I never saw her in such a bad mood before she left to go to Forks.

**Sarah POV**

Edward you are such an idiot and a jerk and the biggest asshole I have ever meet!

**Translations**

"Edward you heart barker! You ruined my life! I hope you're happy! You killed Bella Swan!"= Edward hai rovinato la mia vita! Spero che il vostro felice! Hai ucciso Bell Swan!

"Good, because I don't want you too"= "Bene, perche io non ti voglio troppo"

"Silly am I? Well_ love_, you are being a jerk, good bye!"= "Silly sono io? Bene l'amore, lei e un coglione, addio!

"Your following me? Edward you and I are over! Get over yourself!"= "ll tuo mi segue? Edward tu uio sono piu! Prendi su te!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Dilemma chapter 3

Sarah POV

Edward that jerk! Why did Dumbledor have to bring him back into my life! I'm glad that after the try wizard tournament I won't ever have to see him again. I have other things on my mind; Harry and me are both having theses dreams and both our scares are hurting badly. I might have to write my father. I hate having to tell him about this but he made me promise to write him if anything happened and something tells me it's going to get even more protective then ever. "Sarah, cuz? Are you ok?" Harry asked. "Ya I'm fine Harry" I said to him smiling. Harry's smile turned into a frown "Sarah, non guardare ora, ma Edward e proprio dietro di te" I'm glad I taught Harry Italian. "Grazie Harry, Edward si e ora uno stalker, lasciami in pace!" I said too him, Harry laughed "Si Edward, per favore, sei un vampiro inquietante anche per quelli normali" he said.

Edward POV

Even her cousin knows Italian? What did he just say to me? I tried to get into his mind but I couldn't. He's just like Sarah, I can't read his mind nor hers, I looked at them both, Sarah smirked at me. I scowled at her, she smiled at Harry. "Come Harry, lasciamolo Edward a pensare, addio Edward," she said to me, she and Harry left. I stood there._ "How does Harry have the same ability as Sarah? How is he keeping me out of his thoughts? Sarah knows something that I don't, I just need to figure it out before it's to late and I lose her to that guy named Bill"_ I thought

Esum POV

I love having Sarah back into the family. "Ciao Esum, bello vederti di nuovo, mi sei mancato, mi dispiace per come stanno le cose funzionato" Sarah said to me. "it's alright Sarah, I missed you too, and it's not your fault." I said to her. She smiled and hugged me. _"I'm glad to have my daughter back with me, if only Edward would leave her alone then she'd talk to all of us in English again, not just when Edward isn't around" _I thought to myself. I heard a scoff from behind me. I turned "Hello Edward how are you Son?" I asked him, "I'm good Esum, you?" "I'm good" "I'm glad". Then he walked off, "Sarah how about you go talk to Carisle, he know Italian," I suggested to her. She nodded and walked off.

Carisle POV

I was reading something when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said, Sarah walked in. "Ciao Carisle, non sto interrupting nulla, sono io?" she asked "No, non la tua, stavo per andare a cercare per voi comunque Sarah" I said to her smiling. We talked about a lot of things.

Translations

"Sarah, don't look now but Edward is right behind you"= "Sarah, non guardare ora, ma Edward e proprio di te"

"_**Thanks Harry, Edward you are now a stalker, leave me alone!"= "Grazie Harry, Edward si ora uno stalker, lasciami in pace!"**_

"_**Yes Edward, please do, you are a creepy Vampire even for a normal one"= "Si Edward, per favore, sei un Vampiro inquietante anche per quelli normali"**_

"_**Come Harry, let's leave Edward to think, good-bye Edward"= "Come Harry, lasciamolo Edward a pensare, addio Edward"**_

"_**Hello Esum, Good to see you again, I missed you, I'm sorry for how things worked out"= "Ciao Esum, Bello vederti di nuovo, mi sei mancato, mi dispiace per come stanno le cose funzionato"**_

"_**Hi Carisle, I'm not interrupting any thing, am I?"= "Ciao Carisle, non sto interrupting nulla, sono io?"**_

"_**No, your not, I was about to go and look for you anyways Sarah"= "No, non la tua, stavo per andare a cercare per voi comunque Sarah"**_

Thanks to google translations I was able to get this story up and running, and also like to thank my reviewers and people who read my stories, thanks for waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

The dilemma chapter 4

Harry POV

I went into the kitchen to get some food, "hi " I said to her when she walked by. "Hello Harry, there's a snack for you on the table, there's one for Alex too when she gets back from talking to Carisle, oh and make sure you two go to bed early ok?" she said "ok , thanks" I said to her. She smiled and walked up the stairs too her room. I sat down at the table and eat my sandwich and drank my pumpkin juice. I heard someone coming to the kitchen. "Hello Harry is that one for me?" Alex had come in. "hi Alex, yep that one is for you, and we have to go to bed early don't forget the world cup is tomorrow" I said to her. She nodded looking excited about the game and the idea of getting away from Edward for at lest the day and night. I like that idea too, she'll get to know Bill more and she'll have some time to get adjusted to her new surroundings once more. She sat down and eat her snack. "I better go to my room and get ready then" she said getting up, "night Harry, sweet dreams" she said heading up to her room. _"Well I better fallow suit,"_ I thought. I got up and headed to Ron's room and mine and turned in.

Edward POV

Tomorrow my Alex is leaving me here and going to this game. I hate being away from her, though I think it would be good for her, maybe she'll realize that she does belong with me, and what I said to her in the forest was a lie and that I didn't mean any of it. Carisle looked at me with a look I never saw on his face before and he was blocking his thoughts from me. I know Alex went to talk to him today I did ask him to put a good word in for me, but I don't think he did, knowing him he'd probably thinks it's better that she figures it out for herself. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alex and Harry talking then she went up stairs. I fallowed her up. "Alex! Sweet heart!" I yell. She turns around and glared at me. "Edward mi in pace, io amo Bill, non voi! Se continui a intercettazioni, io vado a prendere Jasper e lo hanno che fare con te, tu sdruiato culo" she yelled at me and walked into a different room. And she ignored me for the rest of the night. She even closed the window and locked it with a lock and a magic spell. I give her this; she's a smart witch, a very smart witch.

Bill POV

I felt extra weight on the bed and I looked beside me. I found Alex their "Sorry did I wake you?" she whispered, "no its alright I don't mind if you're here with me" I said to her. She smiles and snuggles closer to me. I held her close to me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. The morning came and I felt Alex get up and leave. I kept sleeping though, I felt her kiss my check and whisper "Ci vediamo in un po'il mio amore" in my ear and she left. I woke up after the door closed. I smiled a little and touched the check that she had kissed. _"I love her so much"_ I thought as I fell asleep once again. _"I'll be seeing her soon, and I'll take all the time that I can get to be with her"_ I thought sleepily. I felt the blackness take over me.

Alex POV

I can't believe I just can't believe that the Cullen's are now going to the game, Damn it! Just when I was thinking I was going to get some time away from Edward for a bit I'm proven wrongs by the gods of fate and humour, they like to play with my life all the time. First getting me to fall in love with a Vampire, then having him leave me in a stupid forest, then getting back to my family, falling in love with Bill Weasley, thinking I had finally found my true mate, then just to have Edward come back into my live and ruin it all over for me. I hate my life and I hate Edward. I hate the stupid thing called fate and destiny I hate the stupid professor by the name of Albus Dumbledor!

Translations

"Edward leave me alone, I love Bill, not you! If you keep bugging me I'll go and get Jasper and have him deal with you, you lying ass"= "Edward mi lasciano in pace, io amo Bill, non voi! Se continui a intercettazioni, io vado a predere Jasper e lo hanno che fare con te, tu sdruiato culo"

_**2. "See you in a bit my love"= "Ci vediamo in un po'il mio amore"**_


End file.
